


nothing's better than being welcomed home by your boyfriend's eagerness to fuck

by TwixyTrixie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Graduation, Shu coming back from France and is desperate for his boyfriend's pussy, Takes place in ES!!, Trans Nazuna, boy pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixyTrixie/pseuds/TwixyTrixie
Summary: How pathetic of him… if people were to have known that Shu Itsuki the leader of Valkyrie couldn’t keep his boner in check and had to rub one out during a 15-hour flight because he simped too hard for his boyfriend. He’d be ruined. So… ruined.//ShuNazu smut. Shu coming back from France and just couldn't wait to fuck his bf Nazuna that he jacked off in the airplane bathroom and then Nazuna rode the fuck out of him until he cried. Classic Shu!
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	nothing's better than being welcomed home by your boyfriend's eagerness to fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted ShuNazu smut so here it is, also I'm out here loving Nazuna with a pussy that is all.

The flight from Paris to Tokyo was around eleven hours give or take the weather and if there were any delays; however Shu had left France out of an airport in Marseille. It led to another three hours added onto his plan trip and while normally he wasn’t troubled by the extended time, this trip back home to Japan was more special than normal.

  
  
Nazuna had the day off from classes and no scheduled activities for the unit he belonged to. On top of that he had made sure to get his day available for Shu’s arrival as they hadn’t seen each other in a while. Having a long distance relationship wasn’t too much of an issue for the two idols who found themselves busy with their own passions. Shu had worked diligently in France to become one of the best designers and seamster there was while Nazuna was earnest and passionate in his studies at the university. That on top of their idol activities made it nearly impossible for the boyfriends to meet up so having a day together was extremely rare.

  
  
Shu had tried to relax, resting in his familiar neck pillow he always brought on the plane. He intended to take a nap through the flight so he could have some energy for when he would see Nazuna; however the anxiety mixed with excitement was giving him some trouble.

  
  
Was it because he hadn’t seen and held Nazuna in over a month? Or the fact that they were texting some very illicit plans they had for the occasion the night before? They were both young adults with urges and in actuality they had been intimate since they were first years at Yumenosaki - maybe the reason why Shu couldn’t sleep was because he was too excited about getting to fuck Nazuna again. 

Furrowing his brows, he turned the brightness down on his phone before scrolling through the text messages he and Nazuna exchanged the night before. While his cute little boyfriend belonged to a unit that encompassed being adorable and pure, Nazuna was anything but innocent. Nazuna had sent over a lot of lewd pictures to entice Shu for what he’d be arriving to.

  
  
Nazuna had a way to make anything he wore look charming and seductive, at least to Shu who was always endeared and attracted to the other man since the very beginning. Seeing the photos of Nazuna leaning back in his bed wearing nothing but a lacy lingerie set, letting Shu see his milk skin and how inviting he was. Shu of course had begged for more pictures, the two of them having an intimate call as Nazuna sent more pictures with less clothing on as the night progressed. A joint masturbation session was only a fraction of the pleasure they’d have together in person.

  
  
Shu continued to scroll through the pictures before realizing that his pants were growing a bit tight. How obscene of him to be staring at such salacious images in a place that was public and inescapable. He quickly put his phone down, crossing a leg over the other as he tried to lean back and close his eyes. It would be better if he could rest up so he had enough energy for his little rabbit. 

He did his best to empty his mind but all he could hear was the way Nazuna had moaned into the phone and murmured his name between bated breaths. How Nazuna had played with a cute little vibrator and the noises of the toy entering his sacred, wet entrance became louder in Shu’s head. Oh, how he missed the cute, puffy pussy that Nazuna was always happy to spread out for him. He recalled the first time Nazuna had shown him what was in his pants and Shu had cried over how beautiful and perfect it was. It was the first time Shu had eaten someone out and the taste of Nazuna’s pussy was a delicate flavor he could never forget.

  
  
 _Oh._ His pants were getting tighter. Unbearably tight. 

Shu’s leg bounced anxiously as he opened his eyes, sweating as he turned on his phone and looked through a locked album he had of all of Nazuna’s cute yet steamy pictures. He really had no idea how he could stop himself from crying out Nazuna’s name in this compact plane but he had to. An idol who was arrested for illicit and unseemly behavior would not bode well for the spectacular Valkyrie. 

He quickly got up from his seat and headed towards the back of the plane to the bathroom, a defeated expression on the man’s face as he slid into the small room. Shu would never say anything about this, about how he began jacking himself off in the plane’s bathroom and had to bite down on his own arm to keep himself from being loud as he held the recordings of Nazuna’s panting and moaning up to his ear. 

How pathetic of him… if people were to have known that Shu Itsuki the leader of Valkyrie couldn’t keep his boner in check and had to rub one out during a 15-hour flight because he simped too hard for his boyfriend. He’d be ruined. So… ruined. 

* * *

“Itsuki, did you even nap on the plane? You look pretty uh, terrible.” Nazuna asked, putting his mask back up as they waited in front of the baggage claim carousel. Shu definitely looked worn out, probably because he had jerked off and felt so much shame he wasn’t able to sleep for the duration of the plane ride. There were bags under his eyes but Shu quickly threw sunglasses on and pulled up his own mask. They were both idols so they were always careful in crowded places to not get sick nor be pointed out. 

“ _Non_ , I wasn’t able to unfortunately.” He confessed softly, rubbing his neck gently before Nazuna gave him a look, a brow furrowing.

  
  
“Why’s that? Cause you were so excited to see me?” The blond teased with a cheeky grin to which Shu flushed and turned his head away. Clearing his throat, Shu looked to the baggage claim carousel to see his matching luggage. Pointing it out, he motioned Nazuna over so they could grab the three luggages.

  
  
He opened one of them to take out Mademoiselle who was snug and safe in her luggage that was padded well. While Shu preferred to have the doll by his side, if he was going to sleep on the plane then it would be risky, even if she was fastened in her own chair. Now Shu was glad she wasn’t on the plane for _other_ reasons.

  
  
“Ah, my Mademoiselle I hope the trip wasn’t too taxing!” He spoke to her, happy to have her back in his arms as he turned to Nazuna who was ready to pull the luggages with him.

  
  
 _“Oh, it wasn’t too bad, but it’s nice to see the light again~ Oh, Shu-kun let me see Nazuna-chan, it’s been so long!”_ Most people might find the ventriloquism odd but Nazuna was used to it - he came to understand that speaking through Mademoiselle was a way for Shu to cope after he had suffered the defeat of Valkyrie the first time those years ago.

  
  
Nazuna moved to hold onto the doll’s hands, smiling at her. “It’s good to see you too, Mademoiselle~ You’re looking beautiful as always.” He shook her hands before Shu continued to speak through her.

  
  
“ _Oh you flatter me~ You’re looking wonderful as well. Hopefully those late nights studying haven’t tired you out?”_ She said, Nazuna shaking his head. To everyone else in the airport it looked extremely odd for a young man like Nazuna to speak to a doll, but nothing about either of their lives had been normal. 

“I’m doing good~ I’m more worried about Itsuki and how he’ll push himself past his limits. Make sure you keep an eye on him, yeah?” Nazuna let go and looked to Shu who frowned, closing his eyes as his face flushed.

  
  
“ _Don’t worry Nazuna-chan~ I’ll always take care of Shu-kun. Though I can’t comfort him when he gets lonely and misses you dearly.”_ She explained, making Shu quickly open his eyes and scold at the doll.

  
  
“M-Mademoiselle! Don’t tell Nito such things!” He stuttered before turning away, unable to stop himself from feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest as Nazuna moved closer to the doll, holding a hand out to whisper. 

“Well you don’t have to tell Itsuki, but I missed him too.” He smiled gently, looking up at the pink-haired man who softened, turning back and taking the blond’s hand with his other. Bringing him closer they exchanged a soft, quick kiss in the middle of the airport, not giving a care in the world now that they were back together.

* * *

The hotel they chose was close to the airport and downtown where the streets were lined with plenty of shops and restaurants. Shu thought it would be the best option for when they were to finish catching up though he knew deep down they’d probably be fucking for a good portion of the day. It made him nervous considering he didn’t get any sleep in the 15-hour flight on top of Nazuna’s energetic sexual desires.

  
  
Once they got into the hotel room they immediately were at each other’s body, Shu having to kick the door shut and moved to pick up the smaller man. They left the luggages in front of the door, Mademoiselle packed away so she wouldn’t have to be a voyeur during their loving exchanges.

  
  
“Itsuki-” Nazuna breathed out as Shu’s lips began latching onto the blond’s neck. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin impatiently, reveling in the taste of his rabbit boyfriend. More gasps and pants escaped Nazuna’s lips as he wrapped his legs around Shu’s middle, lacing his fingers through the other’s hair. 

Shu brought Nazuna to the bed, placing him gently onto the sheets as he crawled on top, beginning to pull at the other’s clothes. Nazuna helped by shimmying off his shirt, revealing a lacy bra that had heart holes where his nipples peeked out. He then moved to unbutton Shu’s blouse, brows furrowing irritably.

  
  
“You knew we were going to have sex immediately… why’d you wear something with so many buttons?” Nazuna groaned, only half way done with the row as Shu moved to tug and pull at Nazuna’s pants. 

“I still plan to look my best, plus isn’t the anticipation exciting, _mon petit ami?_ ” Shu grinned, though he was being pretty hypocritical for someone who couldn’t be patient enough and ended up jacking off in an airplane’s bathroom.

  
  
“Annoying, you’re so annoying.” Nazuna rolled his eyes as he lifted his legs for Shu to take off his pants as he finally managed to take off the other’s blouse. Shu had to take a moment to stare at the cute lingerie Nazuna had worn. From the white, lacy bra to the bottom piece that had a hole opened for the man’s entrance to the sheer stockings that had small bows at the side of his legs. Shu could cry just from being able to see such a beautiful Nazuna, and knowing that the blond had dressed up for him was honestly going to make the man’s heart burst and explode into a million tiny pieces. 

“ _Beau, très beau… ah, mon petit lapin~!_ ” Shu bawled, sniffing as Nazuna rolled his eyes once again. His boyfriend surely was dramatic. 

Nazuna moved a leg, lifting it up and pressing his foot against Shu’s mouth with a glare. “You can ogle all you want or you can stick your cock in me so we can finally fuck.” He warned, Shu immediately feeling like he was ready to cream his pants with how dominant his boyfriend was and the way he was so flexible with his body.

  
  
“Yes dear-” Shu moved to take the other’s leg, pressing kisses on his foot and heel, trailing down to the man’s calf and thigh. He had taken off his pants and briefs as well, taking a hold of his own dick as he began to kiss at the sensitive skin of Nazuna’s inner thigh. Stroking himself, he listened to Nazuna’s breathing and felt how the man’s legs opened wider for him to give him more access. Running his tongue across the other’s milky thigh, Shu looked up with pleading eyes as he pumped himself, moving closer.

  
  
“May I? I haven’t tasted you in so long,” Shu asked, shifting closer so he could hold both of Nazuna’s legs open as the smaller man nodded his head, face flushing as he sat up a bit to get a bunch of the pillows from the bed for his back. He wanted to be able to see Shu as he ate him out; he wanted to caress Shu’s hair and pull at it during the feast.

  
  
Nazuna spread his legs wider and moved to hook one of his heels on the pink-haired man’s shoulder. “That’s fine, but you don’t get to stop unless I say you can…” He explained, watching Shu as he lowered his head, pressing his cheek against Nazuna’s inner thigh as he let go of his shaft to bring his fingers closer to Nazuna’s pink lips.

  
  
“If my Nito wished for me to never stop then I won’t…” Shu replied softly as his fingers moved to slide into the opening, feeling the wetness. Nazuna made a soft gasp as his hands went into Shu’s hair, entangling his fingers as Shu began thumbing at the slit, spreading the fluid across the other’s silky skin. Nazuna made a grunt of protest, digging his heel further into Shu’s shoulder to get him to move faster.

  
  
Shu spread Nazuna’s pussy with his fingers, leaning forward and swiping his tongue against the lips as he began his meal. His appendage moved further into Nazuna, panting softly as he stroked against the inner walls, lapping up all the precious juices. The blond’s moans fueled Shu to keep going, savoring the taste of his beloved as he swirled his tongue inside the other. 

Nazuna’s fingers gripped harder on Shu’s hair, pulling a bit as he closed his thighs around the man’s face. Ah, this was the heaven Shu seeked if there ever was one - his Valljalah. To be squished by Nazuna’s succulent thighs and to be able to taste all of his inner juices while listening to the man’s every reactions? If he died like this he would probably be okay with it.

  
  
“Itsuki,” Nazuna panted some more, rolling his hips a bit as Shu moaned back in response, pulling at Nazuna’s folds with his lips. “My clit…” He groaned, Shu understanding exactly what his boyfriend wanted.

  
  
He moved to start swirling his tongue around the man’s clit, the sensation on the little bulb making Nazuna gasp out suddenly, a hand letting go of Shu’s hair to grab the sheets. Shu only continued, kissing the clitoris and moved to begin sucking on it, stroking Nazuna’s legs as the blond’s panting only became faster by the second.

  
  
“Fuck… Ugh-” Nazuna gasped out, tilting his head back as Shu continued to suck harder, slipping digits inside of Nazuna to feel into his cute boy pussy. It made the blond gasp out more, his legs shaking a bit as he rolled his hips more to feel more of Shu’s mouth on him. He pulled at the clit with his lips, Shu unable to stop himself from being a bit rough as he stroked Nazuna’s inner walls.

  
  
“I-Itsuki-” Nazuna gasped out, arching his back as he felt himself get closer to an orgasm, his soft panting growing louder. Shu knew not to stop, sucking and pulling on the clit as his fingers fucked into the man’s pussy, letting him feel all of the different pleasures his body had to offer.

  
  
“U-Uww!” Nazuna gasped, body tingling as he came into Shu’s mouth. The man happily lapped up all the juices and looked up at Nazuna who was catching his breath, moving his hands to rub at his chest and play a bit with his nipples. Shu swiped his tongue up and down again before sitting up, crawling over Nazuna so they could lock their lips together.

  
  
Shu panted softly into the other’s mouth, tongue swirling against Nazuna’s as the blond wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. Nazuna lapped back with an open mouth, wrapping his legs again around Shu’s middle as he rubbed his calves against the man’s body. 

Pulling away, Nazuna furrowed his brows. “You just ate me out and now you’re kissing me, what’s wrong with you?” Though he didn’t care if he had his own flavor in his mouth, it mostly was just to jab at Shu and his boldness.

  
  
“Apologises… I just wanted to keep tasting you.” Shu smirked, making Nazuna smirk back as he let go of Shu to roll to his side to sit up. On his knees, Nazuna moved to push Shu down onto his back, crawling on top of him and began to rub his crotch against Shu’s aching cock. 

Shu swallowed tightly, moving to take ahold of Nazuna’s wrists, stroking his thumbs across the man’s skin. Nazuna smiled as he moved a hand to hold onto Shu’s cock, lining it up with his entrance.

  
  
“The condom-” Shu started but Nazuna gave him a look. 

“I want to feel your dick inside me, I want you to cum deep inside me Itsuki.” Nazuna explained, Shu quickly shutting up. They’ve had unprotected sex before so Shu wasn’t completely startled, but he was afraid one of these days they were going to create an unplanned child with how much Shu painted Nazuna’s insides. 

Shu nodded his head, knowing that if Nazuna wanted it then there were no arguments unless he wanted to be kicked out of the hotel room. Besides, he was always ready to give Nazuna anything he wanted.

  
  
Feeling his cock twitch, Shu moved his hands to hold Nazuna’s waist, stroking his skin as Nazuna smiled coyly back to the man. Nazuna’s hand trailed down to open himself more as he lowered himself onto the man’s dick, both of them groaning together as they began moving.

  
  
Nazuna truly was like a rabbit with the way he bounced and how much he loved to fuck. Even though he would call Shu an old man the pink-haired man always did his best to match his love’s energy and demands. Shu always craved Nazuna so he was just as eager to fill the blond’s body with his rod.

  
  
“N-Nito-” Shu gasped out, thrusting upwards into Nazuna who happily bounced into a rhythm on Shu’s dick, his hands moving onto the taller man’s stomach. They were both moaning together, Nazuna happy to take the lead and move faster as he bounced.

  
  
“Itsuki,” Nazuna panted out, hands moving again to hold Shu’s, lacing their fingers together. “Fuck… yes, fuck into me-!” He gasped out, holding onto Shu’s hands tightly as he bounced harder. This position was always Nazuna’s favorite as gravity aided him in sinking onto the cock and letting it hilt inside him as he bounced back up. His eyes rolled back a little bit, a smile on his face as he continued to work his boy pussy on Shu’s begging cock.

  
  
“I’ll fuck you, Nito, I’ll give you everything-” Shu managed between his own pants, thrusting upwards as Nazuna sunk onto him. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the hotel room mixing with their breath as they moved faster together.

  
  
It had been so long, this feeling was enough to get Shu’s stomach to heat up and boil with desire as he felt Nazuna’s walls shape around his throbbing member. The way his body was perfect and sculpted against Shu’s dick, oh his Nazuna, his beautiful Nazuna was truly an angel that had blessed him for all eternity with his body and love!

  
  
“I-I’m close-” Shu panted, overwhelmed with pleasure as Nazuna smirked down at him.

  
  
“Come on, baby, you can cum inside me, I want your cum, I want it all inside me,” Nazuna edged him on, bouncing harder and rolling his hips while arching his back. Shu groaned some more, closing his eyes and arching as well as he moved his body as fast as he could to match Nazuna’s ungodly speed. 

A loud groan came from Shu’s lips as his eyes shot open, his hips shaking as he came deep inside of Nazuna who gasped as well. He felt his body shiver as he released his load inside the blond’s body, the energy he had sapped away once he caught his breath. Nazuna cooed happily, rolling his hips around as he licked his lips, looking to Shu as he leaned down to run his fingers through the man’s pink hair.

  
  
“Good job, but I’m not done yet.” Nazuna winked as he began to roll his hips again, knowing that Shu was going to be overstimulated. Shu shivered, only smiling back as he moved his hands to grab onto the sheets. This wasn’t a first - in fact, Nazuna was always sucking Shu dry in one way or another. 

Even if the wave of exhaustion washed over Shu, he was always going to let Nazuna do anything he wanted to him. It normally led to Shu crying a bit after being overwhelmed but he craved the other’s body so much that it was something he was able to crave. A bit of a masochist he was… but only for Nazuna. Shu knew that he was going to forever be Nazuna’s and that his happiness was worth all else.

  
  
“Use me...Nazuna I’m yours.” Shu grinned, Nazuna happy to hear the man submit to him like that. The blond leaned down to press more heated kisses onto Shu’s lips, moving his pace again as he intended to keep riding the man until Nazuna was satisfied. 

“I love you Shu~” Nazuna cooed, happy to hear his first name being said so it was only right to say Shu’s back. He bounced hard onto the man’s dick, making Shu groan but laugh softly as he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. 

Shu began to tear up, his dick twitching inside of Nazuna as he was stimulated again and again. It would be painful for a bit, but Nazuna knew that if it was too much he’d give the man a break. Still, Shu felt like electricity was running through his body as Nazuna bounced harder and rode him like he was trying to break him. 

The feeling was intense, Shu wanting to spill over and over again but managed a soft laugh mixed with a groan. Nazuna looked so happy with his bright red eyes looking down at him, happily hopping against Shu’s body with such a vivacious determination in his expression. 

Tears ran down the man’s face as he struggled a bit, holding tightly onto the sheets some more as he weakly thrusted his hips upward to get more friction between them despite how much his body was shaking and his mind was going haywire.

  
  
Hearing Nazuna’s panting and gasps made Shu’s head spin, the sound something he missed desperately to hear in person. 

“I-I missed you, S-Shu…” Nazuna gasped out, flushing brightly as he continued to buck and slam down onto the man’s cock, his cheeks a rosy red. It only made Shu’s heart soar to hear that, to hear his lovely Nazuna tell him how much he missed him. He missed him too, but now they were together again.

  
  
“I love you… I love you, I love you ah, my Nazuna…~” Shu cooed back, ready to let himself fall into the pit of pleasure that Nazuna created, ready to give Nazuna everything he desired from him. 

They _for sure_ weren't going to do anything else that day, though neither of them seemed to have had an issue with that. 


End file.
